1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricant compositions useful for preventing seizing of threaded fasteners. More particularly, the present invention relates to anti-seize lubricant compositions in non-flowable or solid form, which can be packaged in a convenient pocket-sized applicator dispenser.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
U.S. Patent No. 5,498,351 (Heffling) claims a process for making anti-seize lubricant compositions, and sets forth compositions of this type which include naphthenic oil, lubricating grease, graphite, silicon fluid, and metal flake/oil suspension (65% aluminum flake and 35% oil). The compositions described are not in a solid form, but are generally formed as paste-like consistencies and are typically applied by dipping or brushing techniques.
Henkel Loctite Corporation has sold many flowable anti-seize lubricant compositions. For instance, C5-A Copper Anti-Seize is a suspension of copper and graphite in a high-quality grease, which protects metal parts from rust, corrosion, galling, and seizing at temperatures to 1800° F. (982° C.), and tested to MIL(PRF)-A-907-E; Nickel Anti-Seize is a copper-free product, recommended for stainless steel and other metal fittings to prevent corrosion, seizing, and galling in harsh, chemical environments, and temperatures to 2400° F. (1315° C.); Moly Paste is a low friction product, which lubricates press fits, protects during break-in and under high static loads up to 750° F. (400° C.); Silver Grade Anti-Seize is a temperature-resistant, petroleum-based inert lubricant compound fortified with graphite and metallic flake, which will not evaporate or harden in extreme cold or heat and is for use in assemblies up to 1600° F. (871° C.); Heavy Duty, Anti-Seize is a metal free product, which provides excellent lubricity, outstanding lubrication to all metals including stainless steel, aluminum, and soft metals up to 2400° F. (1315° C.,), Marine Grade Anti-Seize is formulated to protect assemblies exposed directly or indirectly to fresh and salt water; Marine Grade Anti-Seize works well in high humidity conditions, and has excellent lubricity, superior water wash-out and water spray resistance, and prevents galvanic corrosion, protects in temperatures from −29° C. to 1315° C., (−20° F. to 2400° F.); Graphite-50 Anti-Seize is an electrically conductive, non-metallic product, which is temperature resistant up to 900° F. (482° C.); Moly-50 Anti-Seize is a thread lubricant, which is temperature resistant to 750° F. (400° C.) and provides excellent lubricity; Zinc Anti-Seize protects aluminum and ferrous surfaces from seizure and corrosion up to 750° F. (400° C.); Food Grade Anti-Seize prevents seizure, galling, and friction in stainless steel and other metal parts up to 750° F. (400° C.); N-1000 High Purity Anti-Seize is a copper-based product, which is suitable for long-term, stainless steel applications and high-nickel, alloy bolting; N-5000 High Purity Anti-Seize is a nickel-based product, which lubricates and protects Class 1, 2 and 3 power plant hardware and is recommended for highly corrosive environments to 2400° F. (1315° C.); High Performance N-5000 High Purity Anti-Seize is also a nickel-based product, which provides maximum lubricating and anti-seize properties for Class 1, 2 and 3 power plant hardware. Temperature resistant to 2400° F. (1315° C.); N-7000 High Purity Anti-Seize is a metal-free product which provides high levels of purity and excellent lubricating properties for Class 1, 2
Other commercial anti-seize formulations in semi-solid form are available. For example, AS-201 Stick is a semi-solid anti-seize formulation offered by Dyna Systems, Dallas, Tex. This product is offered in a twist-up holder, but is a relatively soft semi-solid which retards retractability back into the container. Furthermore, the product is described as having storage and handling limitation of less than about 120° F. Kar Products of Des Plaines, Ill., markets a Kar Anti-Seize Stick. The stick is made from aluminum complex grease, paraffin wax, microcrystalline wax, aluminum powder and copper powder. The stick is a hard wax-based formulation, which is not typically amenable to good spreadability over substrate surfaces. Hard waxes also tend to crumble or crack, which also causes poor spreadability.
There is a need for an anti-seize composition in solid form having sufficient spreadability to evenly coat substrate surfaces while having dimensional stability to be stored and retractably dispensed from a container. More particularly, there is a need in the art for a non-flowable anti-seize formulation having dimensional stability up to and exceeding 120° F. so that it may be used in a variety of industrial settings.